The Search of Teaching
by Ricky28Vecchiarello
Summary: Dulcinea is looking for a teaching or some teaching of the class abd she able to get it at the end.
1. Teaching Search of Dulcinea Chapter 1

One day in San Lorenzo, Dulcinea was sitting in her room and she was feeling blue or upset. Puss knocks on her door "Dulcinea, can I come in, want to see why are you are so sad"? Dulcinea goes to her door and opens her door "sure Puss, "come in". As she lets him in and she sat on her bed with a sad face or hurt, "Dulcinea are you feeling alright"? "No, Puss I am feeling blue because I have been searching for a teaching job or a class to teach, and it's my whole life and I really want to teach". Puss, goes sit on the bed where she is and tries to comfort her by saying this "don't worry Dulcinea, my friend, I am sure you will get a class to teach some day, you just need to be patient". "Aww, Puss that's a lovely advice you gave me, I will be patient and then the time will come to be a teacher". "Come on Dulcinea, let's go get you a leche, to cheer you up from this depression". "Alrighty, Puss", as they went on in and they got their leches from Pajuna. "Puss, you keep forgetting your bar tap" said Pajuna. "Ah, don't worry, I'll pay you only once", as he flips the coin to her. Once they went outside of the catina, Dulcinea heard Ricky talking to Jose about her teaching jobs, "Ricky, Jose, what are you guys talking about"? "Oh Dulcinea" they said together, "we found a teaching class for you". "Oh really, what a goody news, when do I start"? "Jose and Ricky both said "You will start tomorrow morning. School schedule is this Mondays-Wednesdays from 11 am through 2 pm: Tuesdays-Thursdays 9:30 am through 12:30 pm, also Fridays. As Dulcinea accepted her contract to 1 yr and 10 million for this school year. So as they said Dulcinea will get her favorite thing to do is teaching.


	2. The First Day Chapter 2

As the sun began to shine on San Lorenzo the beautiful town that Puss in Boots protects and help his friends protect the foes. Dulcinea walks in her new classroom and she walks in and everyone and Ricky and Jose said "Good Morning, Miss. Dulcinea, How are you today!!" Miss Dulcinea said "Good Morning class". The key to doing is never doing bad". As Miss Dulcinea began her teaching some people were criticizing her and some were not being nice to her and throwing stuff at her. "Um Miss Dulcinea, some people are throwing stuff at you and criticizing you" said Ricky, as one of the bullies throws a pencil at her and her friends Uli, Ricky, Jose, Puss, Tigress, and Kitty helped stop the bullies. Miss Dulcinea, felt so hurt and miserable on her first day that she left the classroom in a instant and she went to her bedroom crying and her head under the pillow. "Dulcinea, can we come in"?, "yes, Puss,Jose, Ricky,Tigress and Kitty" "we are all sorry about the trouble with the bullies back there, we all believe you are a wonderful teacher and rhymer that everyone loves and we are here for you and we will help you with anything you want". "Aww, you guys that's so sweet and lovely, let's all go eat dinner and get ready for bed because we had a long day of my first day back in teaching". As the cats and Ricky and Jose all go eat with Dulcinea their new teacher friend. Congratulations to Dulcinea for accepting this job.


	3. Second Day of Teaching Chapter 3

As the next day a approaches and as everyone is doing their normal duties and jobs, Miss Dulcinea is trying to figure out if this day will bring better or worse then her first day of teaching or returning to teaching. "Oh, Puss, I hope this day will bring better than my first day yesterday" Said Dulcinea. "I hope so too, Dulcinea, just ignore those bullies and you will be nifty teacher". "Aww, thank you Puss", as she kissed him on the lips as they separated on to their duties and as Miss Dulcinea walks in to her classroom everyone, Ricky, and Jose all said "Good Morning, Miss Dulcinea!!", "I am doing wonderful, and I want to thank everyone for helping me from those bullies who dislike me". "Ok, everyone today our goal is key to doing is never doing bad". As she began write it on the chalkboard and she gave out at great quote to everyone to remember "if you stick to what is true, happiness will come to you". As she put that as her motto on the wall for her class to see, as the bell or time is up for lunch, Ricky, Puss, Jose, Orange and Kitty all came to check on their friend, "how's your second day of teaching" they all said at the same time. "It's going pretty well, good thing that there's no bullies here now". "I hope so, too Dulcinea, but we will be here to guide you". Ricky said. "Aww, thanks Ricky and everyone else that is helpful to me". As they are chatting to Dulcinea about her new day, there was an unusual enemy that showed up here. As they all go back to their desk and waiting for Miss. Dulcinea to return to her desk, and began her teaching, as the day began to end and Miss. Dulcinea and everyone seems tired, "okay everyone you are dismissed see you all tomorrow morning" and as she finished up her work and locks the classroom doors and she goes off to Puss' house and have dinner with him and talking about her day. As they were eating they heard a an attack outside and it was Evil coming to attack San Lorenzo.


	4. Chapter 4

As, Dulcinea was happy about her contract worth (1 yr) and her salary is 10 million, to try out her year in the new school she is in for her third day . As she went to her classroom her best friends told her "good luck, I know why Miss. Hopps believes you" said Ricky, Jose, Puss, her twin, Orange, Kitty. When she opens the door everyone was like "we all enjoy you and hope you do well in your third day of teaching" everyone said. As Dulcinea gets to her desk and does her introductions, and she told everyone memorize this quote and what it means "if you stick to what is true, happiness will come to you". Miss. Dulcinea's students all agree on what their teacher gave them and as lunch time is here and she said all "are dismissed for lunch", so the students ran out and as Dulcinea eats her own lunch and she heard trouble outside of her classroom, so she went outside and sees bullies being mean to Ricky, Ricky said "help me, Dulcinea", Dulcinea turned into White Tulpa and started doing cat form at the bullies to defeat them. "WOW, you're the White Tulpa?, I asked her, "yes Ricky, I am, now go to safety". The White Tulpa knocks all the enemies down, and she won her battle, the White Tulpa turns back to Dulcinea and she was happy that she defeated them. She went over to Ricky to see if he's alright, "Ricky, I am sorry that they did that to you", as Dulcey helps him up, "it's okay my beautiful cat hugs". As the day was about to end, and they went home wrap up his wounds and they had dinner together.


	5. Chapter 5: Dulcinea's 4th day

As San Lorenzo was on a raining day and everyone was happy and calm as usual, Dulcinea went to her classroom and her students said "Good Morning Miss Dulcinea, how are you today", Dulcinea was happy and warm when these nifty pupils of hers and she said "I am alright, just wishing the rain would stop" she said. As she walked to her desk, Esteban heard her and he made her wish come true, Dulcinea and her students looked outside and saw the clouds were cleared and the rain have stopped.

As they went back to the classroom they noticed that everything was gone and they saw a tuxedo cat and it had a mask on and has blue eyes, and it left blink of an eye. Dulcinea had no choice but to get Puss and find this thief, so she ran out and find Puss, she finds him the cantina drinking leche, he sees her running to him "Puss! I've been"- Robbed? - How did you know? Thieves have robbed half the people in town. "Oh no, we got to do something" Dulcey said. Puss was thinking of the one cat that can steal things with it's "soft paws", "I think I know who the thief is, and it's Kitty Softpaws" Puss said. Dulcinea was surprised about this but she never heard of her, "who's Kitty Softpaws?" she asked, "Kitty is a declawed cat and she can steal things she'll steal you blind, and you'll never even know she was there!". Dulcinea seems to like this character and wants to meet her and Kitty Softpaws showed up in middle of town looking for Puss in Boots. "Ginger, are you here, I need to speak with you" she said. Puss walked to wear Kitty is and said "Why are you stealing from San Lorenzo, I thought you agreed to not to do it anymore" he growled, "Wait, Puss! Don't you see? I'm here because...I am here because you

made me realize that there is something,I care about more than gold. Something? OK. Someone.

He's about two feet tall, wears high heels. Handsome? He's very handsome. A real beefcake?

\- A stallion? - Yes. - Tiger?- Oh, brother. But this does not make us even. "Yes it does, I won't steal anymore but I'll do it on behalf of this town". Puss was impressed of Kitty and he began to fall in love with her. Dulcinea's teaching day got ruined but at least she saved the day with Puss.


End file.
